Catfish and Cactuses
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: One year after the defeat of the dark lord, Harry must track down remaining death eaters after the blood of those who've betrayed them, but on the way Harry is injured and must remain in hiding with their target until he has recovered. slash. DracoxHarry.


Warnings: Slash, DracoxHarry, M rated for sexual content

Dedicated to catloon, love yas and Merry Christmas! 

**

* * *

Catfish and Cactuses**

The rain pelted down into the grey of the street below, as a young man of nineteen anxiously searched for even the smallest of movements. But the cars below remained still, the lampposts still glowed eerily in the mid-afternoon fog and not even a rat seemed willing to be outside in the winter storm. It was a fruitless attempt anyway. No matter how hard the boy looked, He would not find the object of his searching yet he continued to watch, fearing the others safety and knowing there was no way in hell he'd be able to rest until the other was home. He pulled the thin blanket shrugged around his shoulders tighter around him in a futile attempt to keep his body warm. The heating in the room was broken and there was nowhere to put a fireplace in the muggle complex, which firmly ensured that magic could not be used lest their hiding place be discovered. Green eyes tore themselves briefly away from the window and peered around the room. It was a tip really; nowhere near worth the amount of rent they'd been paying on it though luckily the two tenants were ridiculously rich enough to afford it but it didn't make it any less insulting. Nothing about this situation was remotely satisfactory thus far in.

Despite it being over a year since the defeat of the dark lord, his followers still existed. Although rare, death eaters would pop up seeking revenge. As a trainee auror, the teenage wizard was put in charge of protecting the target of a neo-death eater uprising as well as trying to work out who the uprising consisted of. Unfortunately, the target was being decidedly unhelpful and refused to play the 'damsel in distress' as he put it. And a week ago they hit a snag: the auror had been cursed. It was nothing major, but it meant he would have to spend a couple of weeks resting up until it had been rid from his system completely. The auror office decided, as the curse wasn't life threatening, he should remain in hiding with the target who is a more than capable wizard himself until he was fit enough to re-enter the chase.

It was infuriating to say the least. He was getting antsy. He was stuck in a tiny little flat without magic waiting for his room mate to return with his invisibility cloak. The boy repressed a shiver, silently damning the cold room. However he couldn't be sure that this wasn't a part of that damned curse. For the first few days, he'd been completely incapacitated. He did nothing but hallucinate and run a fever, and then as the fever waned, he'd been left with a feeling of lethargy and exhaustion. He still slept often, and as movement was still restricted, he mostly sat on the window sill and watched the world below. He was starting to recover, but he'd have to check with his all-knowing best friend, whether the cold was part of the curse or whether it was the poor conditions he was residing in. He'd ask his room-mate, but he seemed to take indecent amounts of pleasure out of refusing to give a straight answer.

The boy was pulled out of his wonderings by the click of a key turning in the door, and sure enough it opened to reveal the current bane of his existence. He glanced upwards to meet malicious grey eyes. The other turned to lock the door, dropping a few bags of shopping on the floor before he did so. He stepped fully into the tiny living room and reached into his coat to retrieve the invisibility cloak. He laid it down on the nearest greying armchair and walked into the kitchen.

The flat consisted of five rooms. The living room was the biggest and hence was the room that was frequented the most. There was a large window to the right of the room above a tattered red window seat, which was definitely the most desired seat in the house. Apart from that there is only a dusty brown sofa and two vaguely grey armchairs, neither of which are pleasant to sit on. There was also a television stood on a dodgy barstool and a bookshelf that had collapsed the minute a book was placed on it, resulting in masses of defence books piled beside the TV set. The bedrooms weren't much better, both of them slightly smaller than the living room with a double bed, a wardrobe and cabinet in each. The kitchen and bathroom had been fully scoured with charms to make them usable and were now the cleanest rooms in the house.

The other boy returned to the living after putting away the shopping and sank onto the grotty sofa, closing his eyes in exhaustion. One plus about the curse was that the boy was exempt from the usual chores. There was something he found deeply satisfying about watching his life-long rival waiting on him hand and foot.

"Don't take so long next time, Malfoy" The younger of the two said, finally showing signs of acknowledging the other boy. Malfoy let out a snigger and turned his pale face to watch him, a teasing glint in his eye.

"Aw, was Potter worried about me?" He mocked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No. I was worried you'd blown our cover." He replied evenly.

"I'm touched." was his murmured reply. "What do you want for dinner?" He questioned grudgingly. Although Draco still couldn't quite master the muggle stove, he had gotten quite good at working the microwave. He hadn't set fire to dinner for three days now. It was a new record for him and one that he was particularly proud of. Harry was just glad to receive a non-take-away dinner every now and then.

"Whatever." Harry answered turning away. He heard Draco make his way back into the kitchen to 'cook'. Harry sighed. Their contact was minimal but Harry couldn't help the nagging guilt at the back of his mind telling him he should at least attempt to help Draco. After all, he would hate to have to serve his rival.

Slowly Harry gripped the edge of the window seat and lowered himself to solid ground. Shivering violently, he hobbled his way to the kitchen, cursing his weakened muscles along the way.

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked form the doorway watching as Draco studied the buttons on the microwave closely.

"You really are a goody two-shoes? Aren't you?" his snide voice replied.

"I only wanted to help" Green eyes bore into grey.

"You could get the wine out." Draco conceded, his cocky grin never fading from his face. Harry obliged. Since the defeat of Voldemort, Draco had been exploring the other side of life; the life that wasn't dictated by his father's bigoted views. He was free to do what he wanted with his life, and he wanted to use his newfound freedom to try and grow up a little bit. Recent events had shown him that he had become nothing more than a brainwashed automaton. He'd swallowed up all the prejudiced views his father fed him and he suddenly found himself doubting them. He wanted some independence; a chance to rebel from his upbringing at last. He'd therefore spent the last year travelling the world mixing with muggles and wizards alike. Sometime he'd work and sometimes he wouldn't and he'd come out of it a more mature individual. Though, never in a million years did he think he'd ever end up hiding out in this trashy little flat with his worst enemy.

Draco took the microwave lasagnes out and put them onto plates. He turned to see Harry pouring the wine slowlyHe but determinedly. They always had wine at dinner. When Draco still lived with his family, they would always have wine with their meals and it was a habit Draco couldn't quite break out of, and one he didn't feel necessary to break out of. He eyed Harry carefully. The green-eyed boy was a complete mystery to him. He'd saved his life countless numbers of times, not to mention saving the fate of the wizarding world and yet he was distinctly uncomfortable with being looked after and catered for. After all he'd been, Draco would have thought he'd enjoy a break, but he insisted on helping Draco out with everything. More than once Draco had to resort to threats to get Harry to sit down. Draco normally wouldn't care so much, but until the death eaters had been caught, he'd be stuck living in this rank flat with the guy, and the death eaters wouldn't get caught if Harry was ill. Therefore Draco wanted to speed the healing process as much as possible; which meant that Harry had to get some rest. A new man he may be, but being locked up in close quarters with a man you've hated for seven years was pure torture.

Despite this, Draco couldn't help but wonder what Harry really thought about their situation. They insulted each other on a regular basis but the majority of the time they maintained a civil silence to make the living arrangements somewhat bearable, yet Draco had no idea whether the other boy was ok with these arrangements or whether there was something deeper going on below the surface. In the early days of hiding out, Harry had been out of his mind with delirium and Draco had been forced to care for him every minute of the day. The dark-haired wizard had been screaming in his sleep and Draco was both startled and intrigued. As the saviour of the wizard world, he'd known Harry must have been through a hell of a lot but seeing him writhing around in pain made the blond boy realise juts how much trauma he'd gone through. Draco's life hadn't exactly been a walk in the park, but he'd never had to experience the kinds of things Harry had.

Harry finished pouring the wine and both men sat down at the rickety kitchen table and ate in silence.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Draco slumped in front of the TV watching some programmed about cars; "Top Gear" or something. Draco didn't really understand what they were talking about but it was somewhat amusing anyway. They watched without a word passed between them- until Draco noticed the other shivering violently. He studied the other boy and noted how he was trying not to show his discomfort. Draco admitted the room wasn't the warmest, but the heating had been fixed and though, he had to wear a jumper inside, Draco was quite comfortable. He guessed it must have something to do with the curse. Sighing he stood up and headed towards Harry's bedroom. Harry watched him quizzically as he left but understanding flashed through his eyes when Draco came out with his duvet. He wrapped it around the slighter boy and sat down beside him. Harry looked down at the warm duvet as he uttered a small thank you. All of a sudden they heard a loud rumble outside and their living room was lit up momentarily, before they were draped in complete darkness.

"Shit." Draco hissed before murmuring "lumos" hearing Harry do the same beside him. Though they limited the magic they used, they of course carried around their wands in case they were found by the death eaters. They shared uneasy glances over their wands, both silently recognising that it would attract a little too much attention if they magically returned their lights. With yet another heavy sigh Draco stood once again.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked the retreating figure. Draco turned to face him a bored expression on his face. "The electricity's off, we can't do anything magic and it's only eight o'clock. I'm getting a beer or possibly some vodka. You want some?"

"Sounds good." Harry sighed.

A good few hours after that, they were pissed.

"No, seriously, Harry, I'm telling the tooth." Harry made a face.

"Nuh-uh."

"Tcha."

"Nah."

"Tcha,"

"Nah."

"Seriously. I can't do a patronus." Draco announced proudly taking another swig from the bottle of vodka in his hand." Harry sat up from where he was laying slumped on the sofa in his duvet, blinking confusedly.

"Was that what we were arguing about?" he asked perplexed. Draco looked at him amused before bursting into hysterics.

"You're so funny, Harry." He laughed, slumping further into the sofa. "You should drink more often."

"It's evil." Harry proclaimed, resting his head next to Draco's.

"No, it's not." The blond argued turning so that he was facing the other. Their eyes met. In the drunken haze, both boys recognised that something in the mood had shifted. The warmth that each others bodies emanated drew them closer together, and all of a sudden they realised they were a breath apart, both leaned forwards at the same time...and passed out.

* * *

Draco waited impatiently by the window.

"He should be here." He thought to himself. The night of the power failure had been about a week ago, and since then the boys had stayed away from vodka though something between them had broken; a barrier of sorts had been lifted and they'd developed a sort of camaraderie between them. Which was why, Draco reasoned with himself, he was worrying about Harry's whereabouts. He'd woken up to an empty apartment and although Harry was getting healthier by the day, he still wasn't well enough to be able to leave the flat by himself and yet, he was gone.

The door opened and Draco ran to meet the figure standing there. Draco grabbed the other by his shoulders, forcing him to face him. Reading the unasked question in his eyes, Harry coughed before replying.

"Went for a walk." He wheezed.

"Fool." Draco muttered. He lifted Harry's arm around his shoulders and helped walk the breathless figure to his bed. He then lowered the skinny boy onto the bed, taking off his shoes and covering him with his quilt. As soon as Harry's messy black hair touched the pillow, he was out. Draco felt the other's forehead, anxious for his wellbeing. Feeling that Harry wasn't getting a fever, Draco let out a relieved sigh. Harry was going to be fine, he didn't have to worry. 'But then,' he thought to himself 'why do I feel so scared?'

* * *

"Well, it was kind of obvious."

"I know, I still can't believe it though."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all…it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I still feel like an eleven year old on the Hogwarts express…I just feel so old."

"You're nineteen, Harry, not ninety." Draco smiled over his coffee cup. Harry laughed.

"I know…but they're getting married!" Harry stated staring into his tea.

"Yeah, I guess it's still kind of young to be marrying. But you know it's sickeningly obvious that they've been in love since the first time they met. If you find the one, then I don't see why you should wait. I just can't believe Weasley had the balls to ask her." Harry sent him a glare at that comment.

"True" he drained the rest of his cup and placed it in the sink. "They said they'd owl me later to see if they can come over. Obviously, it's not really advisory, but I asked whether they would be able to come for Christmas." Harry said. Draco made a face.

"Hey, they're my friends."

"So?" Draco smirked.

"I guess I should be thankful you don't call them Weasel and the M word anymore."

"Exac…" the banter between the two was interrupted by an owl swooping in through the window.

"It'll be from Ron." Harry said absently untying the roll of parchment from the owl's leg. He skimmed the note through before placing it on the table. Without a word he stood and walked into the living room.

"Harry?" Draco called out. Harry visibly hesitated before he turned to face Draco.

"I might go to bed. I feel a bit ill." He lied. Draco raised an eyebrow and went and fetched the parchment.

"_Hey Harry,_

_Well, I talked to Kingsley; He reckons it's a bit risky, us coming for Christmas. So it looks like we're not going to come round. I know It's harsh mate, but I wouldn't want to be the one who gets you noticed by the death eaters. He also thinks we shouldn't owl each other anymore. He says the muggles are getting suspicious about owls in daylight in your neighbourhood. I don't want to blow your cover. But you know when the mission's over we'll go out and celebrate, yeah?_

_Well, Merry Christmas anyway._

_Ron"_

Draco looked up from the parchment. He saw the frustration and disappointment reflected in Harry's body language, and he immediately felt his own heart sink in empathy with the other boy. Ignoring the weird feeling settling in his chest Draco spoke.

"Vodka?" Harry looked up, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"I wish I was a snowflake. They're so pretty." Draco slurred staring at the mass of white outside the living room window. It had been snowing for hours and he and Harry were watching it in awe.

"But snowflakes are cold." Harry interjected nonplussed. "I'm cold."

"Drink. It helps." Draco advised, nodding his head wisely to emphasise the point, before taking a long swig from yet another vodka bottle.

"Vodka tastes funny." The dark-haired boy murmured. Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"You've already drank a lot of it." He reasoned. He looked at the pale boy slumped across the window seat. He had drank quite a lot, however instead of being cheerful and silly like the last time they'd drank, he'd become quite melancholy; speaking when spoken to and staring wistfully out of the window.. Draco figured it was the idea of spending Christmas without his friends; he probably hadn't had a Christmas without them since he was living with the muggles. Feeling a sudden rush of sympathy for his companion; Draco offered softly "Do you want me to go get your duvet again?" Harry looked up blearily.

"S'alright. I'll get it." He answered suddenly enthusiastic. He pushed himself and tripped and swaggered his way into his bedroom. Draco let out a small snigger. He idly took another sip from the bottle as he waited for the other's return. He listened to the sounds of the drunken boy bumbling around his room. Then he heard a loud crash and a yelp. Quickly placing the vodka bottle on the nearest surface, Draco stood and dashed to Harry's bedroom, however, the sight that awaited him certainly wasn't worth the strange sense of panic beating in Draco's chest. Lying on the ground, with his quilt upon him, was an extremely dishevelled Harry. Draco couldn't stop the peals of hysterical laughter that bubbled out of him, causing Harry to look up at him. His glasses had fallen off and Draco took note of how incredibly green his eyes were.

Still laughing, Draco helped Harry stand and let him sink down onto the quilt-less bed. Draco leant down and bundled it into his arms before dropping it on the bed falling down with it. Harry let out a giggle and lay back on the mattress. Draco rolled over so that they were beside each other. Draco watched the other boy drunkenly.

"You look pretty without your glasses." He remarked eliciting Harry to turn and face him, even in his drunkenness, Harry realised the strangeness of this compliment.

"You look blurry without my glasses." He replied. Draco smiled and moved closer.

"Still cold?" Harry nodded and moved closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around him.

"You're warm." Harry murmured moving to nuzzle the other's neck. "I'm tired." He stated.

"Do you want to sleep?" Harry mumbled an answer. Draco guessed it was a 'yes' and drowsily he shifted them so that their heads were lying on the pillows, reaching down he pulled the quilt to cover them both. "g'night." Draco placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead, not really thinking of the consequences of the action. Something clicked in that second and suddenly, they couldn't help but feel incredibly warm and happy. Craving more contact, wishing to feel that warmth again, Harry leant up and placed his lips against Draco's. It was a gentle brushing of mouths, but to Harry it felt amazing. He leant in further to increase the contact and Draco obliged, pressing his lips hard against the others. From that point on neither could tell who made what move first, but a few minutes later they were a tangle of lips and meshed mouths. Draco ran his hands along the others now bare side; not really sure when they had removed their shirts. They kissed frantically for several minutes until they were finding it hard to breathe and they broke contact. Placing one last gentle kiss on his swollen lips, Draco rolled over and drew Harry to him, where they promptly fell asleep; only to awake the next morning hungover, confused and very embarrassed.

* * *

Harry sighed despondently as he gazed out of the window. It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing, once again. This was the first Christmas he wasn't looking forward to for nine years; the first one in nine years he wouldn't be spending with his best friends. He banged his head against the glass. He couldn't believe he would be spending Christmas in this dodgy little flat with only Draco Malfoy for company. Not that they even talked anymore. After the incident with the vodka, neither had said a word to the other, instead averting their gazes and skirting around each other. Harry was now well enough to cook and so he made his own meals on the stove whilst Draco occupied the microwave. The atmosphere was now even worse than it was when they first moved in here and Harry couldn't quite believe how lonely he felt. He'd spent years at the Dursleys devoid of affection and love, yet he'd gotten used to having that so quickly during his time at Hogwarts, he forgot what it was like to be completely alone.

Strangely, when Draco was around, this feeling of loneliness increased ten-fold. When he and Draco were in the same room, there was an inexplicable feeling of hurt that Harry couldn't explain, no matter how hard he tried and it was driving him to insanity. He felt like he was trapped and he could see no way out. The doorway to the living room opened and Harry watched as Draco stood in. They shared a moment of awkward stares before they both turned to look at the ground.

"How are you?" Draco asked carefully placing his gaze to the curtain slightly to the right of the bespectacled boy.

"Fine." Harry lied apathetically.

"You don't sound like it." Harry turned his green gaze to meet grey. Ignoring the hollow feeling developing in his heart, Harry stood up and headed towards the front door, pulling on his coat on as he did so. He slammed the door leaving Draco standing alone in the room.

Seeing Harry looking that distressed affected him more than he'd like to admit and He couldn't help but wish there was something he could do to make this Christmas better for him. He gazed absent-mindedly around the sparse living room. This place really was quite depressing. Though Christmas probably didn't mean as much to him as it did to Harry, Draco still wasn't looking forward to spending Christmas day in this dumpy excuse for a flat. He stared around the room once more, before an idea hit him. He grinned and followed Harry out of the flat.

* * *

It was later that night when Harry returned home. He opened the door and walked in, to see Draco watching TV, a glass of wine in his hand. Harry hesitated in the doorway before deciding to speak up.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier." He apologised gently. Draco didn't even blink.

"It's fine." Harry nodded awkwardly. Not wanting to remain in the same room too long, Harry departed mournfully towards his bedroom. Draco watched him go and drank from his glass, a casual smirk upon his lips.

* * *

chrisThe next morning Harry woke up feeling as depressed as he was the night before. With all the effort he could muster he pulled himself up and headed towards the living room, vaguely thinking of making himself breakfast. However as soon as he stepped into the room, it was like he was in a different place. The bare, greying living room has been completely transformed. The walls were decorated with paper chains and tinsel in colours of red, gold, green and silver, there were Christmas lights hung around the windows and doorframes and in the corner sat a tall Christmas tree with a star on top complete with presents underneath.

"Wow." Harry whispered in awe. A smile slid onto his features as he figured out who it must have been and sure enough as he turned toward the kitchen, an exhausted looking Draco stood, leaning against the doorway casually. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah. Well, seeing as neither of us actually gets to have a proper Christmas, I thought I might as well make it look somewhat like Christmas." Harry smiled.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day opening presents and eating a Christmas dinner they cooked with magic; laughing and talking. As it got late they decided to settle down and watch some crappy Christmas television, with a cup of coffee. They headed into the kitchen to make some when Harry noticed the mistletoe hanging above the doorframe. He paused realising that both he and Draco were underneath the mistletoe.

"What?" Draco questioned noticing the other boy had stopped.

"Mistletoe." Harry replied simply. Draco looked up. He'd forgotten he'd put it there, he couldn't really remember his reasoning for having put it up apart from that they had always done it when he was younger. And although the memories of being forced to kiss his Aunt Leticia, who actually was growing a beard, were enough to make him shudder; it just didn't feel like Christmas if there wasn't any. With a slight blush on their cheeks both boys leaned forwards and placed a peck on each others lips. As they drew away, they felt a strange warmth flow through them again. They looked at each before pressing their lips together again, though this time longer. Suddenly all the loneliness Harry had been feeling up until this point disappeared, He pushed himself closer to Draco, who in turn wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled their bodies into closer proximity. Harry slid his hands into blond hair and let out a moan. The last time he'd kissed Draco had been a drunken blur, but now he was being kissed again, it felt so damned good. Never would he have ever thought he'd be kissing his worst enemy, let alone enjoying it. Draco pushed against his lips harder, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into the others mouth. He backed Harry into the wall and pushed his body flush against the others, sliding his hands beneath the others shirt to caress bare skin. Harry visibly shuddered though finding discomfort in being forced against a wall; he pushed Draco forward slightly, guiding him towards the bedroom, still not breaking the kiss. And in a rush of seconds they were laying on the bed, Draco lying above Harry, Draco sat up so that his legs were either side of him. He removed his shirt and proceeded to remove Harry's. Smiling down at the other boy, he lowered himself down fully, eliciting another kiss. Slowly Draco's hand slid from Harry's waist, going lower and lower until they rested just above his waistband; he smirked predatorily against Harry's lips before sliding it past. Harry let out a low moan, as Draco's hand continued to touch him.

"Draco…" He moaned huskily.

"Yeah?" Draco panted not moving his hand. Harry looked up at him dazed. He leant up and kissed the blond.

"Don't stop." He whispered. Draco just smirked.

* * *

Draco stretched under the covers, closing his eyes. He was shattered. And judging by the huge yawn coming from the boy next to him, he wasn't the only one.

"Worn out?" He smirked turning to face the boy beside him. Harry's hair was even more mussed up than usual and he was curled up under the duvet so that the mop of jet black was all you could see of him. He pulled the covers to glare at the other and Draco was pleased to see a red blush on his face.

"Uh-huh." He answered yawning. Draco smiled and embraced the younger.

"Thanks for today." Harry murmured, cuddling up closer to his now lover. Draco smirked.

"My pleasure…literally." Harry blushed a deeper red before hitting him.

"Deep down inside, you're really just a pervert aren't you?"

"I think so."

"Y'know I would have thought this would have felt weirder but it didn't."

"Yeah. You're right." Harry shuffled closer so that his head rested in the crook of Draco's neck.

"I never thought I'd end up in bed with you; never in a million years" Draco frowned.

"Am I that repulsive?"

"No." Harry answered. "Just… you wouldn't expect us to fit would you? I mean we're like catfish and cactuses." He finished. Draco stared down at him, to find him struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Catfish and cactuses? Random much?"

"That's my point." Draco stared at him confused. Harry blinked up at him. "It's been a long month. I'm tired." Draco smiled lightly.

"D'ya just want to sleep?" He offered. Harry mumbled something indistinguishable before pulling the covers back over his head. Draco leant back and thought to himself. He, too, never would have guessed he would have ended up being here tonight. 'It's weird how things work,' he thought to himself. 'I guess we really are random…'

"Like cactuses and catfish." He spoke aloud.

"Now who's being random?" Harry questioned from his chest. Draco just laughed and settled down to sleep.


End file.
